The present invention relates to a telephone system having a message recording function, which is capable of recording messages from callers and reproducing the recorded messages.
Conventionally, a telephone implemented with an answering machine has been known. The answering machine records messages of callers, which can be reproduced by a predetermined operation by a user of the answering machine, or the telephone.
Recently, a cordless telephone system is widespread. Typically, a cordless telephone system includes a base unit, which may have a facsimile function also, and one or more cordless handsets. Generally, each of the cordless handsets is placed on a charging cradle when it is not used. When the cordless handset is placed on the cradle, a rechargeable battery therein is charged by the cradle so that the cordless handset can always be fully charged and operable.
In such a cordless telephone system, the message recording function is implemented. Generally, the cordless telephone system is configured such that an answering machine is provided in the base unit, and reproduction of the recorded messages can be performed using each handset.
In the conventional cordless telephone system, a telephone line is in an off-hook state when the cordless handset are picked up from the cradle in view of the usability. However, in the conventional system, in order to reproduce the recorded messages through the cordless handset, generally, the telephone line should be in an on-hook state. Therefore, when the user intends to reproduce the recorded messages using the cordless handset, the user is required to operate the cordless handset to bring the line in the on-hook state, and then, the user operates to start reproducing the messages.
In addition, since the messages are reproduced with the telephone line being on-hook, if there is an incoming telephone call, the telephone system operates to receive the call. In such a case, the line is automatically brought into off-hook state and the reproduction of the messages should be interrupted.